The Mentalist Season 7
by melovecastle
Summary: This what I Think will happed In the Mentalist 3 months after Jisbon was created. Sadly I do not own The Mentalist all rights go to Bruno Heller (Jisbon) It is Rated M
1. Chapter 1

X Lisbon's P.O.V X

"Wake up!"I yelled at Jane coming out of the bathroom."What its not like the dead body wont be dead by the time we get there."Jane said and I rolled my eyes."Jane I don't want to explain to Abbott why we are late again."I said.""I will just use the we were stuck in traffic exscuse."Jane said and I rolled my eyes."You know that is not always gonna work."I said."If You get out of bed now I will let you kiss me once at any crime scene you choose." I said bribing him."Deal!"Jane said and jumped up and as fast as he could ran inro the bathrrom.I walked out of our bedroom and made my way over to the kitchen to fix my coffee and Jane's 15 mintues of hearing the shower rain down its stoipped.5 mintues later out stepped Jane in Grey pants and with a light blue shirt under the jacket with grey were matching. Jane and I have been "accidentally" been doing this for the past 2 weeks."Ready?"I asked."Yes."He said."Race you."Jane added."Your on."I ended up winning because I had to stop and lock the door.

X At the Crime Scene X

"Hello Abbott who died today?"Jane asked walking towards him."Im glad you two could finially show up."Abbott said leading us to the body.

X Jane's P.O.V X

The girl had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes it looked a lot like charlotte, but it couldn't be because charlotte is dead.I saw a paper in the girls was a note that read

_You Brought grief and misery upon us we did the same Remember your 9 year old daughter see she is still alive and we will finially kill her unless you break up with your precious Teresa Lisbon_

_TIGER TIGER_

I then Froze in my spot.


	2. The Return Of The Blake Associtation

"Jane you okay?"My sweet Lisbon asked.I couldn't break up with her I love her but I also love my daughter.I will just talk to her."Teresa."I never use each other's first names at work unless its an emergency."Yes."She said."Can I talk to you in private?"I asked. She nodded and I grabbed her hand I dragged her to behind the car so we can have some privacy.I handed her the note and she read it twice."Are You Gonna Do It?"She asked letting the tears fall."I love you but I also Love my daughter."I said."Jane..Lisbon I want you too Go Home because this case is too personal."Abbott Lisbon she would deny it and keep working but I wasn't gonna let her do that so I opended the passenger side sighed and got it.I shut the door and ran over to my side and I got In I was then off to our house.

X At the house X

"Patrick You didn't have to make us leave I could of handled it."She said."No You couldn't you would of broke down in tears when someone said Red John Or The Blake Association." I Said and she cringed."See you didn't cry you just cringed when I said those words."I said

X 2 hours Later X

Teresa and I were lying on the couch watching The Bachlorette."Jane can I ask you something?"Teresa asked."Sure."I said and kissed her hair."Have you made your Decision yet on whether you are gonna keep dating me and get your daughter back or Keep dating me and losing your daughter again."Lisbon asked."I have made up my mind and I have decided to-"


	3. The Decision

"I have made up my mind and I have decided to keep dating You."I have thought charlotte has been dead for the past 15 years of my life.I love her but I love you more."I said and took a long sip of my tea."Would you really do that for me?"Lisbon asked."Yes."I said and she then leanded in and kissed me with a lot of heat and passion.

X In The Morning X

I woke up and Lisbon was gone.I looked over and there was a note on the bedside table that read

_Dear Patrick,_

_I cant let you pick me over your daughter and since I love you I am going to go find_

_Her and bring her back to you so DON'T come looking for me_

_Love,_

_Teresa Lisbon_

Why would she do That I picked up my phone and dialed Cho's Number."This Is Agent Cho's Phone Agent Wylie speaking how may I help you."Wylie said answering Cho's phone."Wylie I need you to run Lisbon's phone and see where she is."I said."Okay."Wylie said and you could here him tapping away on the computer."Got it she is in California."Wylie said."Thank you Bye."I said and hung up.I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed.I quickly packed my bags and headed for the air there I got on a flight The flight was 4 hours long but it would be all worth we landed I got off I hailded a cab, once the cab came I gave them Rigsby and Van Pelts address and the cab driver sped off.I cant believe that Teresa came here just for me.I am gonna find Teresa and we are gonna find charlotte together.


	4. Finding Lisbon

X 2 Weeks Later X

Van Pelt, Rigsby and I still haven't found Lisbon Yet."Jane."Grace Yelled."Yes."I said running into the room."Lisbon is in the CBI building."Grace said."Thanks Bye."I Said and ran out of the I pulled into the CBI building My Phone Rang.

J-Hello

?-Tiger Tiger

J-WAIT! Let me talk to Teresa

?-Why should I

J-Because I will Kill You either way

T-Jane..

J-Teresa are you okay

T-were fine whatever happens remember that I love you

A gun shot then went off and line went dead

I ran up to the old Bullpen when I entered I saw Lisbon's left hand was blody and was covering her stomach."J-J B-Behing Y-You."Lisbon said I turned around and shot the guy.I quickly untied Charlotte and called 911."Teresa hold on they will be here in 4 mintues."I said kneeling beside her."Baby."Lisbon murmured."Yes."I said."Baby."Lisbon Murmured again."Yes."I said."Baby."Lisbon Murmured for a third time and her eyes slowly Paramedics then ran in and took her down to the then placed a hand on my shoulder and said,"I think That Agent Lisbon was Trying To tell you that you were gonna be a father again."


	5. Wake Up

I then rushed out of the CBI and jumped into the ambulance. "I am sorry sir but only her family is aloud."The Nurse had followed me out of the CBI."I am her husband and she (points to charlotte) is her daughter."I said."Okay the nurse said and charlotte jumped nurse shut the door and we rushed off."Why did you lie to the nurse?"Charlotte asked."Because I am not leaving Teresa alone and im not leaving you alone either."I said."And don't tell anyone anything different."I said and she nodded.

X At The Hospital Xey Made

They Made Charlotte stay in the waiting room while I was in Teresa's room."Please wake up."I said."Please squeeze my hand if you can hear me."I said again and she squeezed my hand.


	6. She's Awake

Lisbon's eyes fluttered open."Hey."She said."Hey."I said and kissed her forehead."How are you feeling?"I asked."Peachy."Lisbon asked and I smiled."How is the Baby."Lisbon asked."The Baby Is Fine You are Fine."I said."Charlotte?"Lisbon asked."She is shaken up but she will live."I said."Can I leave now?"Lisbon asked."No but tomorrow you can."I said"Listen Patrick do You think since Charlotte is still alive do you think That there is a possibility that Angela is still alive?"Lisbon asked that shocked me Why would she be asking that."She could."I said."If she is still alive I wouldn't blame you if you broke up with me Who would want to date me when you could have your wife back."Lisbon said."Me…I love You Teresa,Like I said four months ago I cant imagine my life without you,If that means that I don't get my wife back Then I don't care because You know why?"I said."No Why."She said."Because I have you."I said and she started to cry."Hey Why you cryin?"I asked."I don't deserve You."Teresa broke my heart she is the one _I _don't deserve."No Teresa You are the one I don't deserve."I said."I love you."Teresa said."I love You more."I said."Prove It."Lisbon said."Okay."I said and got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box and I opened it to revel a 24 carrot gold ring with _Jisbon _Carved into the metel."Teresa Rebecca Lisbon will You marry me?"I asked."Patrick We have only been dating for four months."Teresa said."Yeah but I have been in Love with you for 12 years."I said."Well In that case,Yes..Yes I will marry you."Teresa said.I smiled and slipped her ring on her finger and kissed we broke the kiss she looked down at her ring and the noticed The _Jisbon_ part."Jisbon?"She asked very confused."Wylie said that was our ship name."I said."Ship Name?"Lisbon asked."You either Ship or sink a relationship Ship means that you want two people to get together or contuie their relationship, Sink means that you don't want a couple to contuie their relationship or don't want two people get together..The whole CBI and the FBI ships us."I explained hoping she wouldn't be mad."Are you mad?"I asked."Why would I be mad?"Lisbon asked."For getting something that you might not like carved into _your engagement _ring."I said."Patrick Its Perfect."Teresa said and kissed me.


	7. Teresa and Charlotte Talk

It has now been two weeks Since Lisbon has been dismissed from the hospital Charlotte has went back to school 2 days ago.

X Lisbon's Point Of View X

I looked at the clock and it read 3 O'clock Charlotte should be here by thoughts were interrupted by Charlotte walking up to my desk." Talk?"Charlotte asked."Charlotte what did I say Call me Teresa."I said."Sorry Teresa Can we talk."Charlotte asked,"Sure do you wanna go talk in the breakroom?"I asked."Sure."She replied.I got up and walked to the breakroom Charlotte right behind I was In The Breakroom I shut the door."What did You wanna to me about?"I Asked."I need a favor."Charlotte said."Okay."I said."I need you to Come to my school tomorrow and Pretend To Be My Mother."Charlotte said I was I am Engaged to her father so I guess I will be her step mother.I guess I could."Charlotte answer My question First."I said."I guess Its Fair."Charlotte said."Your Father and I were talking and he decided that I should ask Would it be okay With You if I became your legal Mother?'I asked."Sure."Charlotte said."Now why do you want me to go to your school tomorrow?"I asked. "Because Tomorrow Is Career day and You can only bring parents and The school bully is Bullying me because My mother is dead."Charlotte said."I'll go."I said


	8. Playing Mom and Angela

"Ready?'I asked walking out into the Kitchen."Yeah..Thank You for coming."Charlotte said."Always."I said."Wait Hold On."I said walked in to Jane and I's Bedroom I grabbed my engagement rig and slipped it on."Okay Now I am ready."I said and we walked to the car.

We pulled Up To **Tomason Middle School** Charlotte jumped out and I went and parked the I waked In I saw the medal Detectors Thankfully I had My badge with me or that would of taken forever."Hello I am Agent Teresa Lisbon With the FBI, so I am Gonna just walk through and I am not taking my Gun off."I said and walked through and the alarms went of The guards Typed in a code and The alarms went silent.I then walked into the Office to sign in."Hello I am Missy I am the School secretary How May I help you?"Missy Said."Hi I am Here for Career day."I said she smiled."The Gymnasium is on your left."Missy said, I said thank you and walked towards the I walked I saw A girl That Had Dark Brown Hair bullying Charlotte.

"Where Is Your Mom That You said was coming."The girl said."She Is Coming Holly."Charlotte said."Listen Twerp I don't like liars and Do you know what I do To Liars I destroy them."Holly said."Hello Charlotte Is this Girl bothering you?"I asked."Yes she is Mom."Charlotte said."Who are you!?"Holly asked in a snobbish tone."I am Agent Teresa Jane With The FBI I am also Charlotte's mother."I said proudly."I don't believe you so prove It."Holly said.I pulled out My badge and held up my left hand."There Is my badge and that is my wedding room."I said lying about the wedding because Technically Jane and I aren't married yet.

"You Won This Round Twerp!"Holly said."No she Won for good because so help me she tells me That you laid a hand on her or touched her,or insulted her I will Have the whole FBI here arresting Your Butt faster than you say No."I threatned."You don't have the power to do that."Holly said."Yes I do."I said."No."Holly said."Okay Think Whatever you wanna think, But you have been warned."I said a man with all black clothes and a black mask came in and was hiding something behind his back."Charlotte get behind me."I ordered."Just do it."I ordered."Charlotte here are my keys Go to the car NOW!"I obeyed me and ran out of the school.

I drew my Gun and pointed it at the guy and started to walk slowly to the man."FBI! FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"I yelled."Okay..Okay."The Person said I was assuming that it was a boy but the voice sounded like a girl."TAKE OFF YOUR MASK AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"I Obeyed and took off her mask and reviled a person That I never thought I would see again.I then Yelled."ANGELA!"


End file.
